


yestoday

by eunbiin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden friendships, Hyunjin is a son of a b- ceo, Jisung is loud, M/M, Seungmin & Jeongin are dormmates and are good fwends, how do u tag, i love suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eunbiin/pseuds/eunbiin
Summary: in which hwang hyunjin, a son of south korea's well known ceo, befriends an ordinary citizen, kim seungmin when he was a child and later things got messed up when their friendship's been found out.





	yestoday

**Author's Note:**

> yo hoes its ya gurl eunbin back at it again with weird stories @3AM subscwibe juseyo neomu neomu saranghae!

 

_"I fucking told you not to tell them anything!"_  
_"So what?! Will you die if I told them?! You just only care about yourself!"_  
**_Hit_ **  
_A glass shatters. There was blood dripping._

_"Don't talk to me ever again!" The door slams shut, leaving a crying male alone in the dark room, his head bleeding._

  
_No. Don't leave._

"No, stop!" Seungmin wakes up in a cold sweat, tears visibly forming in his eyes. Another nightmare again huh. I'm so tired of this. Ever since that incident happened, Seungmin keeps having nightmares about it.  
He sighs and glances at the clock _6:05AM_. He's definitely not late to clas- _ **He is**_. "Jeongin! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Seungmin shouts at his roommate who appears to be already dressed and sneakingly tip toeing to the door. "That's what you get from ditching me to that _Minjo_ guy, hyung" Jeongin protests, zipping his backpack. "Ya! he's a senior and he needed my help. And it's Minho-hyung by the way"

  
"Hyung, are you alright though?" Jeongin asks, eyes worried. No reply.  
They're currently riding the subway on the way to school. The subway is unusually quiet today. So quiet that Seungmin can't help but to swim in thoughts. "Earth to Seungmin-hyung hello?" Seungmin snaps back to reality. "Is it because of him?" Seungmin doesn't reply to that but instead flinches at the question, his heart stinging. "S-sorry hyung! I should've not asked" Seungmin shakes his head "Come on it's time to get off"

  
They both part ways as soon as they bid each other goodbye in front of their respective buildings. Jeongin's a year younger than Seungmin and they became friends and dormmates months ago when Jeongin was still a freshman who came all the way from Busan. Unfortunately, the two met in a most not friendly way, where Seungmin accidentally pushed clueless Jeongin to the school's fountain. _Oops_.

"Shit... what's my room again?!" It's just the second day since classes started and Mr. Kim Seungmin somehow forgots his own classroom. "Hey! You're Kim Seungbin right?" The unfamilliar voice behind him shouts. "Uh.." Seungmin turns around to face the other "..It's Kim Seungmin" He makes eye contact with the stranger. _Who in the world is this? A relative?_ Seungmin examines the boy from head to toe. He's a bit short compared to Seungmin and cute? he looks like a squirrel. "I'm your classmate dude. Han Jisung!" Jisung puts up a fist which Seungmin doesn't know what to do in return. _Culture shock_. No one did that to him before. He puts up a _scissor_ sign instead. Jisung bursts out laughing. "W-what?" Seungmin stutters, looking lost. "Nevermind man, let's go!" Jisung leads the way to their classroom, cheerfully skipping. _What a bright person._

  
_**Ring**_  
Soon, it's already dismissal. Seungmin's lost again in thoughts and if it wasn't for Jisung's loud voice, he would not be able to snap out of it. Suprisingly, they had gotten close to each other the past few hours of chatting, not listening to some lessons about chemical balancing or some shit. They match each other really well.

"Seungminie! Can we go to this new arcade nearby? I'll help you brush away what's bugging you somehow!" Jisung suggests, earning startled faces from their classmates. Jisung is naturally loud. "Thanks, Jisung. But I'll go fetch my precious dormmate first or else he'll sulk for like years." Seungmin put his school related things inside his cute dog bag. "Sounds nice. Introduce me though!"

  
_**Click. Clang. Drop.**_

"Jisung-hyung what are you like 5? Even you too, Seungmin-hyung?" Jeongin judges at his two absorbed hyungs trying hard to get some cute puppy plushie inside the crane machine for the umpteenth time. They keep insisting that they'll get that toy and eventually, Jeongin agrees defeatedly. Even though Jeongin is the youngest among them, he's somehow mature than the two of them. "Yaayy!" Both males jumps in joy as the plushie makes it way to their arms. Jisung coos at it adoringly and gives it to Seungmin. "For you, cheer up!"  
"Thank y-"

  
_"For you, cheer up Minie!"_  
_"You don't have to get this plushie... it's childish"_  
_"Oh I see you smiling! you like it don't you?"_  
_"Shut up!"_  
_**Laughs**_

-you..." Seungmin trails off, a sudden prick in his chest all of the sudden. _Stupid memories_. "Now that you both got that toy, let's go eat something" Jeongin suggests, dragging the both of them outside.

It's already getting late but the trio had a lot of fun today. Nothing beats hanging out with friends after classes. "See you tomorrow! Take care on the way home!" Jisung says, voice loud enough to startle the sleeping bus passengers. Seungmin and Jeongin laughs at that and replies to him the same. "Let's get going now" both head to the subway station until suddenly Seungmin bumps into someone.

"Ah, sorry" the tall man apologizes, bowing to him. The stranger is wearing a face mask and a bucket hat, you can't even see his face well. But, his voice sounds... _familiar_? Seungmin feels nostalgic and sick. "S-same here" Seungmin bows as well and continues walking since it's not that of a big deal. Yet somewhere deep in his heart, he's scared. Scared that what if he's not just hearing things? What if that's **him**?

  
The stranger looks back, looking at the figure of the one he once called a friend slowly disappearing.

 

_"I'm glad you're living well, Minie."_

**Author's Note:**

> the plot is shit guys bye thanks for reading ily 
> 
> (no)fun fact again: the title's from nct u's yestoday(go check it out); yestoday is an ambient hip-hop track, reflecting on regrets and past memories relating to love and their youth, with Doyoung’s smooth hook of a chorus drawing the song together over a funky beat. ( i did not copy this r-really)


End file.
